It is common to close or seal an opening of a container with a threaded cap. In certain situations it is advantageous, and often even mandated, to require a certain amount of torque to remove the cap from the container. For example, where the container includes certain hazardous materials, caps and containers may be designed with minimum opening torque requirements, in order to prevent unwanted disengagement of the cap from the container which might allow escape of the materials from the container during shipment or handling, or to prevent unwanted access to the contents of the container by children, for example. While minimum opening torque requirements are generally effective at preventing such unwanted occurrences due to a tight fit between the cap and the container, there are undesired consequences when applying such requirements. For example, certain users may lack the strength to provide the requisite torque to remove the cap from the container. As the effective diameter of the cap increases, providing the requisite torque may become even more difficult for certain members of the general population, and especially for those who generally lack strength or have relatively small hands.
Consequently, there remains a need in the art for a closure assembly that overcomes the disadvantages identified above.